Pulsa
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Ingin sekali menghubungi sang kekasih, namun sayang semua tak akan bisa terjadi apabila sepersen pun pulsa tak memenuhi sim kita. lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? inilah kisah dari seorang Haruno Sakura. sepenggal perjalanannya demi mendapatkan pulsa.


**Perkenalkan saya Nami, hai minna... :)**

 **...**

 **Yosh, Nami bawa fic pertama Nami gomen ya kalo garing,**

 **setidaknya ada gurih-gurih enyoy-nya dikitlah gak papa.**

 **Nami nerimo ugi aku rapopo.**

 **Haha buat pemanasan aja kalo disini banyak istilah kejaweannya.**

 **Yosh sekian aja deh ba-bi-bu-nya Nami. Selamat menikmati.**  
 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hei ladies, Apa yang akan anda lakukan, jika panggilan anda di jawab oleh seorang gadis.

Sedangkan nomor yang anda tuju adalah nomor kekasih anda? Marah? Banting ponsel?  
Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini—Sakura Haruno.

 **PULSA**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kuronami_71**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Sakura.H x Naruto.U**

 **Genre : Parody**

 **Warning : AU, Garing(pasti)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

Iris klorofil itu sibuk memandang layar ponsel mencari sebuah nama, kedua manik itu membulat, tatkala ia berhasil menemukannya, segera ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau. Sekira tersambung, ponsel itu langsung di dekatkan ke telinganya.

TUUTTT  
Ia pun segera menyapa.

"Hallo Sas—" pekiknya tercekat, tatkala suara feminim menyapanya.

"Maaf pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Isi pulsa dulu gih. Hush hush saannaah"

Alis soft-pink-nya berkedut sebelah, beberapa saat kemudian empat buah siku-siku tumbuh di surai buble gym-nya. Ia mulai mengumpat.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek, bokong ayam, kamvret dia selingkuh di belakang gue" sumpah serapah tak dapat dihindarkan lagi, ia terus memaki-maki ponsel malang itu. Hei Sakura kamu begitu sadis. Ponsel juga punya hati dattebayo. Menurut bang haji Rhoma Irama kau SUNGGUH TER-LA-LU.

Ia terus mengumpat dengan sembarang sebutan, beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya gadis musim semi itupun menyerah, dirasakan kerongkongannya amat kering, tak sepatah katapun dapat ia lontarkan kembali.

Sakura bergegas lari ke dapur, jemari lentiknya menyabet sebuah gelas bening. Dengan cepat ia segera memutar kran, mengisi sepertiga dari gelas itu. Ia pun segera menenggaknya, belum tandas zamrud-nya membulat. Sesuatu menyadarkannya.

BRRUUUUHHH  
Ia menyemburkan air yang tak berdosa itu. Kata bapak Tebe kita dilarang membuang-buang air, itu namanya mubazir. Anjay, kenape lagak gue jadi kaya Tebe yak? Auk ah, kembali ke laptop. Sakura kembali merutuk.

"Anjiirr kenapa gue minum air kran? Kamvret!" rutuknya seraya meletakkan gelas itu dengan kasar.

"Tapi lumayanlah kaya ada manis-manisnya" ia pun terkekeh.

PLAAK  
Sakura menepuk jidat lebar kebanggaannya.

"Anjay ngapa gue marah-marah tadi ya? 'Kan yang nerima telephon gue tadi operator! Hadeh pengaruh umur nih!"

"Ya udah gue beli pulsa dulu deh, biar tuh cabe-cabean gak ngangkat telepon gue lagi!"

Gadis musim semi itu melenggang pergi, menyusuri trotoar jalan di bawah payung sinar sang surya yang menyengat tajam. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah Konter HP dengan papan nama _'Edanne HP'._ Langkah jenjangnya memasuki area konter itu.

"Mas gue mau jual HP, kira-kira nih HP laku berapa ya?" tanya Sakura, jemari lentiknya mengeluarkan ponsel imut berwarna putih.

"Coba saya lihat dulu mbak!" tukas seorang pemuda blonde seraya menengadahkan tangan, paham akan maksudnya Sakura pun segera memberikan ponselnya.

"Hm ini ponsel merk _'Oppo kui'_ brojolan lama" ujar pemuda itu—Naruto.

"Hm so, _wani piro?_ "

Pemuda shappire itu mencondongkan badannya,  
"Untuk mbak yang cakep sih, mas berani bayar 25 ribu dattebayo! Bagaimana?"

Sakura menggaruk-garuk dagunya, menghitung keuntungan yang akan di dapatnya.

"Yosh, baiklah gue setuju!"

Naruto pun menyeringai, ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa uang lembaran dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

Lengkungan manis tersimpul di bibir ranum gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau memang berbakat jadi wirausaha, Sakura" celetuknya memuji diri.

Daun telinga Naruto menangkap pujian itu.  
"Cih wirausaha? Yang ada _wira wiri_ mbak!" cibir Naruto, yang pasti lirih.

"Nih mas gue beli pulsa ke nomor HP itu!" ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran uang itu kembali.

Alis light-yellow itu berkedut.  
"Jadi lo menjual HP lo buat beli pulsa?" pekiknya, paras idiot itu melongo membuatnya makin terlihat idiot.

"Yup betul..betul..betul... Habisnya gue gak punya duit sih!" ucap Sakura dengan tampang polosnya. "Ya udah gue pulang dulu ya mas, arigatou!" sambungnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Naruto masih terpaku, baru kali ini ia menemui orang yang tak memiliki akal.  
"Cakep-cakep kok pek'a mbak-mbak! Terbalik" sebuah ibu jari terangkat,

GUBRAK  
Imajiner babys mengelilinginya, kepala durian itu rasanya tengah di restart di dalam mesin cuci. Tuhan memang adil! Menciptakan kekurangan dibalik kelebihan.

 **THE END**

Glosarium :  
* Edanne HP = Gilanya Hp  
* 'oppo kui' = plesetan dari merk oppo yg berarti 'apa itu'  
* wani piro? = berani berapa  
* wira wiri = mondar mandir

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
